


Mazikeen - Portrait

by thedothatgirl



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedothatgirl/pseuds/thedothatgirl
Summary: Lesley-Ann Brandt as Mazikeen (Lucifer TV)Sketch portrait - Caran D'ache Pencils on pastel paper. Drawn for the now postponed Lux2 Convention.By me. February 2020
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	Mazikeen - Portrait




End file.
